


Kau Tidak Bisa

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Midorima's birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Selamat ulang tahun, Midorima Shintarou."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau Tidak Bisa

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> ● I do not gain any profit from this fic.

Midorima menghela nafas, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oya, selamat ulang tahun, Shin-chan. Jaa ne!" pemuda itu langsung menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh menjauhi rumah Midorima.

"Kukira ia tidak akan mengucapkannya, nodayo." gumamnya, lalu membuka pagar rumah dan memasukinya. Hal yang sama ia lakukan ketika berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, Midorima." menutup pintu di belakangnya, seorang pemuda bersurai ceri sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akashi, kau datang?" tanya Midorima menatap manik delima yang memikat itu. Kepala ceri mengangguk.

"Tentu, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Midorima Shintarou."

Tangan kanan Midorima terjulur, hendak menepuk surai merah itu―namun pemuda tersebut mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Midorima.

"Kau tidak bisa, Shin." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya.

"K-kenapa?" Midorima menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Kau takkan bisa menyentuh arwah yang sudah mati."


End file.
